Oneshot Series
by ally5970
Summary: Hi! This is the first time I posted my story here so I still don't know my way here... All of my oneshots are kpop groups and the pairs are requested by my friends and some came up when I wanted to try some odd ones so Ihope you like them!
1. Corgi Love (SeKai)

Corgi Love (SeKai)

Sehun POV:

Who knew that Jongin would be my best friend then my boyfriend after all these years? Both of us met in our freshmen year of high school, I was the new kid from another school while Jongin was one of the most popular kids on campus, known for being a dance prodigy. Since I'm in a new environment, I felt extremely shy from new people and it gave me a hard time in making friends. Even when I went inside the classroom, I still have a difficult time in opening up to others, so I decided to sit in the far corner in the back of the classroom. As I settled, I took out my Ipod and played some music blaring out on my earphones, blocking out outside sounds for a good few minutes until someone tapped my shoulder. I took out my earphones the I looked at the person who tried to catch my attention, which turned out to be Jongin, grinning at me and the first person to befriended me since I enter the school grounds.

After that, we quickly became friends then until we're inseparable, doing things together and hang out with each other's houses on weekends. Some months passed, our group of two became twelve as became we became friends with some of the older students in school. Even though we have other friends, we still spend some time with just the two of us until all of our friends started to tease us being a 'couple'.

At first, both of us denied it, saying that we're really close as brothers but as time passes by, I noticed that my feelings for Jongin were beyond friendship. The others noticed it too except for my dense best friend that I cared for him more than the others and myself. Ever since I noticed and accepted my feelings for him, I tried to hint at Jongin that I wanted him but so far it's really unsuccessful, even my obvious attempt of flirting (which is pathetic to be honest) was ignored.

I felt disappointed and gave up even on our friends' insistence to keep it going, saying that he plan was progressing smoothly which is _a lie. _They told me it's true, especially Baekhyun hyung and Luhan hyung swore that Jongin is responding to my feelings but those things they say all fell on deaf ears, nothing made me reassured or convinced that my feelings were returned.

A few weeks passed normally until my birthday came on a Wednesday, my family greeted me with a breakfast full of my favorite food and our friends enthusiastically greeted me at school and all of us at the pizza place after classes but one thing made me feel mad: Jongin didn't greeted me a 'happy birthday' the whole day and he even _ignored_ my existence in school!

When our friends left, Jongin suddenly went to my side but I ignored him, still angry what happened today. He kept on talking to me, resorted to do aegyo to make me smile but I didn't sway.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk at school but I did it because I think that you wouldn't my present for you." he said, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

I stared at him, trying to process in my brain what he said to me.

"How could you think so low of me that I wouldn't like your present when I didn't even receive it?!" I yelled, all of anger exploded at his apology and reason of ignoring me at school.

He flinched at voice then he took my hand and we ran to the direction of his house.

"Why are we going to your place?" I asked, curious as why Jongin would want me to go there today.

"Your present is in my house, waiting for you!" he answered as we ran on the street.

As we reached his house, he told me to wait outside so I complied, sitting at swinging bench they on the front yard. After a few minutes, their front door was open and a ball of brown-white fur came out and went straight at my direction then Jongin came out and closed the door behind him, smiling at the puppy jumping up and down at my feet.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he sat down next to me, his left hand went to stroke the pup's ear as it sat next to him, wagging his tail at the attention.

I was shocked at the sight of the corgi puppy until Jongin sat down and asked me if I like the pup.

"I love it! Thank you so much" I said and hugged him, making him surprised by my sudden display of affection to him.

"I'm glad that you love it because I thought of you when saw it." I looked at him, puzzled so he continued, "I passed by a pet store and my eyes caught by this puppy and I remembered you like dogs especially the corgi breed so, I decided to buy him on your birthday."

I opened my mouth to say something but I stuttered out, "W-why would you buy such a pricey thing, a dog no less! I think I'm not worthy-"

He cut me off, "Don't ever_ think_ that you're worthless. You're the most important person next to my family and I'm willing to do anything to make you happy because I love you."

I stared at him like he grew another head.

He loves_ me_? He _really loves_ me?

"You're joking." I said, his confession not sinking into my brain.

"I'm serious. I'm in love with you for a while now." he said sincerely, his shining eyes looking into my teary ones. Then he pulled me for a kiss and I kissed back.

We pulled apart when we became deprived of oxygen. I pecked him on the lips and smiled.

"I love you too." I said, his face brightened and he laughed.

"So we're boyfriends now?" Jongin asked as he stopped laughing.

He stood up and picked up the puppy, who chased some insects while we were distracted, and placed it on my lap.

"What are you naming him?"

I looked at the pup, which jump up to lick my face and I let out a smile, amused at the cute sight.

"His name's Buster." I answered him and then Buster barked as if he accepted my choice of picking out his name.

Both of us laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Buster before heading home, Jongin tagging along to make sure that I'll be safe since it's already getting dark when we left his house.

We walked back hand in hand while my other hand is occupied by the leash in which Buster's pulling it to another direction, trying to chase something that moves, barking happily.

"Thank you for walking me back." I said as we stop in front of my house, facing Jongin.

"It's worth it if I knew you're safe." he said back, tucking a stray lock out of my face with a soft look, making me blush a little.

Then our faces met for a kiss for a few seconds before Jongin pulled back from the kiss.

"I'll be going now." he said before turning around and started to walk.

"Have a safe trip back home!" I yelled at him and I got a wave in answer before I went inside with Buster when I don't see Jongin anymore as he turned to a corner.

My family cooed at Buster as we got inside the house and my parents allowed me to keep him since Jongin bought for me and they were okay with pets in the house as long we clean the mess.

When I prepared myself to bed and Buster is sleeping on the edge of the bed, my phone vibrated. I opened it and a smile plastered on my face as soon as I saw who sent me a text.

**To: Sehunnie ^_^**

**From: Jongin 3**

**Good night and sweet dreams, Sehunnie~ Love you**

**To: Jongin 3**

**From: Sehunnie**

**Love you too, and pleasant dreams… ^O^**

I sent back my reply, clutching my phone to my chest, feeling giddy.

This is one of my best birthdays ever.


	2. Til Death Knocks At Your Door (BaekYeol)

'Til Death Knocks at Your Door (BaekYeol)

"I'll be going now." Chanyeol said as he stood up from the couch, looking down at his lover who made no move to stand or hug him before going to serve in the war.

"Baek?" he called out as his hand tried to touch the other's shoulder but Baekhyun suddenly stood up and clung to him tightly, afraid of his giant's safety and possibly may not come back from the war, dying in the battlefield.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol's chest, refusing to let the other see his tears.

The taller of the two pulled from the hug and looked down at Baekhyun's tear-stained face and wiped them away, smiling, touched by the other's care for him.

"I'll try to be careful." he said before picking up his bag and went towards to the front door with Baekhyun trailing behind him with a frown on his face.

"I'm serious, Chanyeol. Please, _please _be careful okay?" Baekhyun asked his lover as he went to his side as he opened the door, waiting one of their friends, Yifan to pick Chanyeol up as both of them were signed up as soldiers for the war.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a soft smile, "I'll try, Baek. You know how this works, babe. I may or may not survive this war but if I died, at least it's for the best of our country."

Baekhyun knows that but it doesn't make it reassuring as he imagined that Chanyeol _might die and never come home_ with a wide grin on his face, lifting up his mood shower him with hugs and kisses.

As he opened his mouth to say something, a car came to a stop and Yifan came out from the driver's seat and went towards them.

"Chanyeol, let's go." Yifan told Chanyeol and he nodded in greeting to Baekhyun who waved and he proceeded to carry some of Chanyeol's things to his car, leaving the couple alone for a while.

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol while the other's arms went his waist and kissed his forehead.

"I love you and take care of yourself while I'm gone." Chanyeol whispered in his ear, reluctantly released his hold on him.

Baekhyun choked back a sob,"I love you too, Yeol. Come back here, safe and sound, ne?"

Chanyeol nodded before going to Yifan's car and went inside. Baekhyun stared at the car as it started and drove away from their house before going inside and broke down crying.

For the first few weeks was well, both of them being able to exchange letters while Chanyeol was serving in the army a few times week until the letters became less as two months passed by until the letters stopped almost a year since he entered which made Baekhyun very worried.

During that time he took care of the house and went to work at a café in a normal routine and met up with his friends so wouldn't feel lonely but he feels suffocated without him in the house so tried to be busy as possible to ignore the feeling.

When he noticed that Chanyeol stopped sending letters, it made him worried for he thought he might be dead but banished the thought as Chanyeol might be busy then and may send a letter like last time. Two weeks passed since the letters stopped, Baekhyun feels stressed and worried sick, praying for his lover's safety and might come home alive.

Until Saturday morning, someone knocked on the door, making Baekhyun startled, confused as he knew that no one would visit him at seven-thirty in the morning. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Yifan standing outside but fear settles in his stomach.

_Why is Yifan here? Where's Chanyeol? Why isn't he here?_

"Yifan" Baekhyun greeted the blonde but Yifan just stood there, staring at him with sadness in his eyes, clutching something in his right hand.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in realization as Yifan extended his right hand and placed it in his hands, revealing Chanyeol's silver locket with their picture inside it which was taken 3 years ago when they started dating.

_No._

_No._

_NO._

_It can't be true!_

_This isn't real!_

"This isn't true, Yifan. Tell me that this is just a joke! Chanyeol's alive, hiding somewhere near." Baekhyun exclaimed, looking around as if Chanyeol would go out of hiding and say that this is just a prank.

But Yifan just stood there, his face showed pity to Baekhyun, "I'm sorry but he's dead. He was in the battlefield with us until an explosion erupted on our side and all of us went to cover and suddenly I lost sight of him but I shrugged it off, thinking he was with the others on another shelter but our mates asked me about his whereabouts when I went back to the base. We searched for him, dead or alive but it was in vain. We haven't found his body but his locket at a tree near the battlefield, so we assume that he was found by the enemy and died in their hands. I'm really sorry for what happened." he told Baekhyun, tears streaming down his face as he finished while Baekhyun was shocked by the news, his brain couldn't process the information given to him just now.

Yifan guided the shell-shocked boy inside and apologized again for the news and left, leaving him with the emptiness of the house.

*TIME SKIP*

It's been two years since Chanyeol's death, Baekhyun is still living in their house, never had the heart to sell it nor throw his lover's things to the garbage, thinking that it would be throwing their memories away as it wasn't precious to him. Baekhyun himself is dead inside, doing his normal routine in a daze everyday. All of his friends and co-workers are trying their best to comfort him and snap him out of his state but Baekhyun ignored it until Minseok, his boss, threatened him to take the week off and gather his wits together before he makes them insane and wants his old worker back.

So here he sat on the couch on a Monday afternoon, watching some drama currently aired on some random channel with detached interest. After 30 minutes, he turned off the television and went to cook some early when his phone vibrated. He wiped his hands on his apron before opening his phone to see a message from an unknown number which made his blood freeze in fear.

**Open the door now; I know you're at home today**_**.**_

So Baekhyun went to the door, fear and panic seized his insides in an iron grip. In case it's some psychopath who came to attack him, he took out a frying pan and slowly made his way to the door.

When his hand lands on the doorknob, silently counting to three when he opened door, ready to attack but at the sight he froze in shock, letting the frying pan fall from his outstretched hand onto the floor.

The figure in front of him must be an illusion is what Baekhyun thought as Chanyeol, covered in dirt and cuts, grinning sheepishly at him at the door as if he went out to camp in the rain and went to play in the mud rather than coming home from a war-zone area.

"Hey" Chanyeol greeted before he was enveloped in a hug by Baekhyun while simultaneously being punched the daylights out of.

"You idiot! Don't you know how worried I was when you stopped writing letters? How devastating it was when Yifan told me you died and they never found your body, thinking that you were captured and tortured to death by the enemy. Do you? Do you?!" Baekhyun yelled, tears started fall down from his eyes as he continued to beat Chanyeol's chest until he was kissed on the lips to blocked some other things he wanted to say.

When he calmed down, Chanyeol pulled away and lead them both back inside.

"How did you manage to stay alive these two years, Chan?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol finished putting on his putting on fresh clothes after showering since he was covered in dirt a while ago.

"The enemy did captured and tortured me for a few months until I escaped them when all of them were passed out from drinking too many beers. I managed to survive in the wilds while trying to find my way back to the camp for a few weeks until I was found by the colonel, who saw me collapsed from exhaustion and took me back with him. Then I woke up in a hospital near the camp and I was confined there for almost five months since they noticed I didn't heal properly from my injuries. As I got back to full health, I asked them if I can leave the place and go back home and they let me. So I looked for my things and headed home by foot that explains my state of dress a while ago at the door." he told him as they sat face to face in the kitchen, both nursing mugs full of hot chocolate.

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, "I'm really glad that you're alive and it makes my soul relax to know the truth."

"At least I didn't break your hopes up of me not being able to go back home again." Chanyeol grinned.

Baekhyun stood from his seat and went to his lover's side to hug him again, his head resting on Chanyeol's head while the latter rests it on the other's shoulder, nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun's neck affectionately.

"I'm really glad that you're back and I love you." Baekhyun whispered.

"I love you too, Baek." the other whispered back lovingly.

Both men stayed in the hug for a moment longer, relishing the presence of each other.

Death just knocked at their door and stayed with them for four years, trying to see if Chanyeol will go with him but he left their home, alone. He saw their love for each other and their determination to keep themselves alive for the other's sake so felt being merciful then, letting them pursue their long way to happiness.


	3. Sidelines (onesided SuTao Fallen AU)

Sidelines (SuTao)

Joonmyun knew that his love for Sehun will never be as great as his love for Zitao. Who would've thought that he'll fall in love with Zitao long before Zitao and Luhan got together, the time when Luhan's love was Yixing?

When they were still living in Heaven, both angels were really close to be considered as brothers but Joonmyun gradually had feelings for Zitao, unaware that it might affect him and his friendship with Zitao. As he realized his feelings, he tried to bury it so far in his mind to make it forget but it always come back when he spends time with Zitao, growing deeper and deeper as time passes by. He wasn't jealous but he was hurt when Zitao told him that he was in love with Luhan. He wanted to yell at him that Luhan has Yixing and that he loves but he just smiled, telling the other that he likes someone but also worried at the same time since Luhan has Yixing, telling him that if they're gonna be together, there'll be trouble if it happens but Zitao brushed it off, saying that it'll never happen.

_How true was that?_

When Luhan broke it off with Yixing, he said to him that he's in love with Zitao and he's been with him for a while which made the other angel angry and hurt that Luhan did this to him. With that, it contributed into his gradual transformation into a fallen angel, betraying God and his fellow angels by his pride and greed for power.

Then His Highness called all of his in a meeting, declaring that Yixing started a war against him. In the Court, along with Yixing in his former throne, one by one, each of us declare in front of them all on who we will side in this war but it was cut off when Zitao chose love, meaning Luhan, over them so he was punished him with a curse, Luhan will be reborn as a mortal in a cycle, dying before he reaches adulthood and by knowing the truth behind this curse from others.

So His Highness banished them all from their only home and roamed around the Earth for 3 millennia, living as mortals in plain sight and during this time, Zitao and Luhan reunited and separated a few times, the curse activated from the moment all of the angels entered the Earth.

Joonmyun's heart breaks everytime this occurs, so he was determined to forget Zitao and move on. He thought he it when he met Sehun in Jerusalem, the latter was in the river, drinking until Joonmyun saw him. Both of them clicked and we're happy despite of Sehun's grandfather's disapproval on their relationship, they still continued until they decided to get married. Sehun saw in the leaves that they'll be married beside the river but he didn't want it to be there, instead he wants it to be held in the temple. Joonmyun protested on it, knowing that if a fallen angel steps inside a sacred building of God, it will turn into ashes but he didn't tell Sehun that reason which the other mad, said words that he'll leave him because of the rumors surrounding him and Zitao, whispering that they're followers of Satan or that they're witches in hiding and wished he never met Joongmyun and cursed him for eternity. Zitao, who watched the whole ordeal, went near Joonmyun after the mortal left, demanding Joonmyun the reason he didn't tell Sehun the real reason of his disapproval but he shrugged it off, saying that it scared him of what would be Sehun's reaction if he told him the truth of his identity. Zitao protested, telling him that both Joonmyun and Sehun are perfect together and they can make it work if he told Sehun the truth. Joonmyun felt angry at the other angel's words. How dare Zitao say they can make it work? So he told the former that he wished that his love will be like theirs, so they can be together forever in cycles. This made Zitao angry, telling him that he doesn't know of their love and its curse and this made Joonmyun spat at him, saying that he wished Luhan to really die and join Yixing's ranks. Zitao felt furious that Joonmyun said that and he knew shouldn't took the bait but he did and said to the other to go away and join Yixing's side so he did, turning himself a demon in the process and that ended their friendship.

Even after that and their countless confrontations and fights, Joonmyun realized that his love for Zitao is as lasting as Zitao's love for Luhan and that he will never have a chance. But Joonmyun's traitorous heart can't help but feel hope, hope that Zitao will see him and leave Luhan for him and that makes him wait for Zitao in the ups and downs of their long life.


	4. Living At Your Best (MyungYeol)

Living At Your Best (MyungYeol)

Sungyeol POV:

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock, screaming at me to get up and be ready for school and so I did. I got out of my bed and cleaned my room first before going down for breakfast.

As I went down and head for the kitchen, I saw my brother getting out of his room, rubbing his sleepy eyes until he cleared his vision and saw me staring at him.

"Good morning, hyung." Daeyeol greeted me as he got closer. I smiled and both of us went to the kitchen to see Mom cooking some eggs while Dad is setting the table in the dining room.

Dad saw us and waved at us to help him set the table. Daeyeol went to the kitchen to get the utensils while Dad is placing the mats and plates across the table and I went to fetch the food and brought it back to the dining room. As we finished, Mom came out when she finished cooking and joined us at the table and all of us ate in silence until Mom broke with the usual routine of questions.

"How's school going, Sungyeol?" she asked, staring at me with a look that made me feel insecure and inferior inside but I tried not to show it on my face.

"Fine" I answered curtly.

"Don't disappoint us again with you making trouble again at school." Dad said to me sternly as he was tired of dealing with my school.

You see, my family is very well-off as my parents have well-paid jobs. Mom is a doctor in the Woollim Hospital while Dad is one of the Head Directors in the Infinite Corporations. Since they are successful people, both of them pressured both me and Daeyeol, especially me, to study hard and pursue business or medicine to be just like them.

But I didn't want either of those fields since I don't have any interest them and I believe that you can be successful if you enjoy your job and work hard to attain it. Since I'm in my last year in middle school, they expected me to be the top of my class and follow their footsteps as I go to high school and college but they were disappointed in me when they found out that I cause trouble in school by playing harmless pranks on teachers and students. When they saw that I'm only ranked second in my grade, they felt unsatisfied that I didn't got first, believing that I'm still useless even with my rank considers me as one of the smartest ones in my grade.

I love them, I really do. But their expectations for me are too much for me that when they want to show disappointment, they would say to me that I'm useless and might not go to a good college in the future if I keep this up and might end up in a job that has low income. Also, they would compare me to others like my brother and some children of their co-workers that they're intelligent and are valedictorians in their respective schools and some things like that that makes me feel like I'm a bad son to them but I work hard in school and I didn't prank people as often ever since I saw their treatment to me but they didn't relent on their verbal attacks on me so I stopped being myself. Gone the bubbly, friendly Lee Sungyeol that everyone knew and I became cold, harsh to others in school which made them surprised since I wasn't really like that but since I want to please my parents so bad, I changed my attitude for their sake. My friends Woohyun, Hoya, Dongwoo and Sunggyu were the most shocked by my transformation. The four of them, and Daeyeol tried to convinced me to change so much, missing the old me and trying to assure me that I'm not a failure that my parents made me think but I wasn't moved, determined not make my parents disappointed again. So I buried myself with my studies, spending less time with my friends, which made them worried that I might overwork myself and get sick but I shrugged their concerns off, telling them I'll take care of myself better but they still take care of me.

This went on until we graduated and entering as freshmen in high school. My friends never stopped hanging out with me even I tried to make them away but they were stubborn as mules, especially Sunggyu who acted like a grandpa to us, trying to take care of us all like a parent would do.

This became a routine and my parents became proud of my change, telling me to keep it going but those words felt hollow in my ears, thinking that they don't care about me as a person but as a successor, a legacy if I followed their paths. So I continued the play until I met someone important to me who made me see my worth that is inside of me.

I was running from the bus stop, feeling that I might be late in school if I walked 20 minutes and miss my first class. As I reached the school and entered the campus, I bumped into someone and both of us fell on the ground with papers flying everywhere.

"I'm really sorry for crashing into you. I'm really sorry, let me help you pick them up." I said and I got onto feet, picking up the scattered papers without looking at the person.

"It's okay." a deep voice answered me until a hand came in contact with mine as I was about to pick up the last paper off the ground.

I looked up and I saw a guy who has the looks of a model, a camera resting on his neck.

I opened my mouth to say something but the guy suddenly leaned closer, our faces a few inches from each other before leaning back and took the pile of papers from my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you for your help and see you around." he winked at me before walking back to the building, leaving me standing there in the entrance, stunned by what had occurred.

I shook my head, that may be the first and last time I will see that guy, was the last thing I thought before going to my class, feeling relieved as I got some spare time before class started, not knowing that the meeting was the first of our many meetings.

_How wrong I was_

That was thought that ran in my mind at lunch while eating with my friends. We were eating and talking about our class and some random things like usual until someone cleared their throat and all of us turned to the sound and I got a shock in my life.

There standing beside our table was the guy I bumped earlier and he has a pink-haired, feminine-looking guy with him.

"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier and I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Kim Myungsoo and this is Lee Sungjong, my best friend. Do all of you mind that we may sit here with you guys?" the guy, Myungsoo, finished and the pink-haired guy bowed to us in greeting.

All of my friends stared at them while I racked my brain for some response.

"Sure, we really don't mind and I'm Lee Sungyeol by the way." I said to Myungsoo, smiling.

Since that day, Myungsoo and Sungjong became a part of our group. Both of them became really close to us especially Myungsoo being really close to me which made my old self come out more, much to the joy of my friends and my brother.

As Myungsoo and I became really close, I started to notice that we spend a lot of time with each other, Myungsoo taking his camera and took pictures of everything we went together. Then I realized that I developed some feelings for him when I saw him smiling at me one day when we were at the park that day but I didn't confessed, keeping these feelings to myself, thinking that I'm not good enough for him and he deserves someone better than me.

On the other hand, my parents were disappointed again when they saw that I went to my old habits and proceeded to do the comparison speech again as soon as they noticed my behavior. Even though I get hurt when they do that, I tried not to let it show and kept them bottled up in my heart.

Myungsoo decided to spend the weekend at my house when he showed up at the front door unexpectedly at seven in the morning, which made us all surprised as I opened the door to fetch the newspaper and I saw Myungsoo standing outside with a travel bag full of clothes for his stay for the weekend.

Mom and Dad seemed to like him as he was polite to them and showed respect until they did it again in front of him when we were eating our breakfast. As usual, I tried to hold back my tears until I stood up, not finishing my food and went up to my room, not knowing Myungsoo followed me to my room until I felt arms wrapping around me and he said, "Let it all go, you're safe with me."

Then the emotions I kept bottled up since then came crashing down like a dam and I cried on his shoulder for almost an hour, his hands keep making soothing circles on my back and stroking my hair.

When I calmed down, I looked at his face, my eyes still wet, "Thank you" I mouthed at him and I got a smile in return.

"Come, we'll go back downstairs and talk to your parents." Myungsoo said, pulling out of my room and went down to the living as all of my family were settled.

So Myungsoo talked to them and they listened to him, telling them on how I tried to do anything to please them for the sake of making them proud, they didn't notice that it made me unhappy. Mom and Dad were regretting their actions and explained that both of them came from broken families, their parents didn't care for them and spent their days drinking, regretting their mistakes and unfulfilled wishes until they strove themselves to be successful and that's the reason why they pressured us so we wouldn't end up like their parents.

I understood them so I forgave them and trying our best to mend our relationship little by little. The lesson I learned then that you have to talk about your feelings to sort out the problem, if not, then it will deteriorate your relationship.

So I'm here, studying in one of the prestigious colleges majoring in acting while Myungsoo majors in photography. All of our friends are also in college, some studying in another college while the others study in the same college as we are. Even with that fact, we still make time to hang out just like the old times.

As for me and Myungsoo, we got together at the end of our freshmen year and had been together since then. Now we both live in an apartment together, paying it ourselves by our part-time jobs at a café near the college. My parents became more open-minded about us and our choices and supported it fully, they even accepted that Myungsoo as my boyfriend when I introduced him then after 2 months of dating. Now I felt free for the first time in my life, no burden on my shoulders anymore, lifted by my own with the help of my friends and Myungsoo, especially him who really love and supported me all this time with my decisions in how I run my life so in return, I do the same thing for him, grateful for his existence in my life.


	5. Down The Rabbit Hole (MyungRim)

Down The Rabbit Hole (MyungRim)

Yerim POV:

I loved the story of Alice in Wonderland ever since I was a kid and I dreamed of going to a place like Wonderland, meeting the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and other characters living in there, more eager to meet the Chesire Cat who is my favorite character in the tale. As I grew up, I still love the story but I don't believe in fairy tales anymore like I used to. I never thought I would meet someone who resembles the Chesire Cat.

I was walking home from work as a waitress at the café near a university, turning around a corner to stumble upon a cute black cat, staring at me with its coal-black eyes, seeming to sparkle in mischief as its eyes landed on me. I stared at it for a second before continuing my way home, leaving the cat there, its eyes still trailed on me.

As I reached my apartment, I took off my shoes and about to close the door before I saw a blur of black speeding inside my home. I closed the door before I went inside the living room to see that same black cat from before sitting at the couch, staring at me as if it was telling me that he was waiting for me to move. I shook my head to make these weird thoughts go away and I went to the kitchen to make some food for myself and the cat then carried them back to the living room and let the cat eat it while I eat my own. Since then, I let cat stay with me though it leaves in the morning and I named the cat L since I wasn't in the mood to be creative and it really suited the cat just fine.

After 8 months since I let L stay with me, he never came back on a Thursday morning. He left like usual and I'll see him waiting in the same corner I walk everyday from work and we walk home together but I didn't see him at all, even in the evening he didn't came home. I felt sad that L didn't come back since I got used to his presence like he really belonged here. Maybe he found another human to follow and go to her home since he's just a stray cat. With that in mind, I fell asleep, wishing L would come back to me and stay here forever.

I woke the next morning, ate breakfast, dressed and went to work. As I went inside, I immediately went to the customers, taking their order and give them to Sungyeol, the barista to make the customer's order and serve them the drink.

The day dragged on any normal day until a new customer came by at three in the afternoon, wearing all black with a camera in his right hand and a bag slung on his shoulder, eyeing the café in interest in his eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Infinite Café." Sungjong, our doorman, greeted to the guy as he entered.

The customer went to the counter and Dongwoo listened to his order before he took the money and told Sungyeol his order while the guy went to seat at a table at the back of the café. He looked around and sometimes took a picture here and there.

I didn't know that I've been staring at him until I was snapped out if it by Sunggyu giving me the customer's order of mocha frappe with chocolate syrup and whipped cream to me and I took it and went to the guy's table.

The guy looked up and our eyes met. His eyes seem familiar to me but I can't put my finger to where I saw it.

"Here's your order, sir" I said, laying the drink on the table.

"Thank you" the guy said before looking at his camera his face lost in thought then took it up and aimed it at me, snapping a picture of my startled face.

"H-hey! Why did you that for?" I asked, surprised by the flash, making me blind for moment.

"You're pretty up close." he said before taking his things and drink then left the place, leaving me there, gaping at him.

Soon, it became a routine for him to come at three pm and order the same drink and take a seat at the back of the café. A new thing to add to it is that we always chat when I don't serve other customers and we became friends quickly.

I learned that his name is Kim Myungsoo, a professional photographer who owns a studio near the café. At first glance, he has a look of a cold city guy going around him but if you got to know him, you'll see his 4D personality which I like since it makes more human and friendly and gets along with the rest of our staff.

Weeks went by, we become closer and closer until I belatedly noticed that I'm in love with Myungsoo. At first, I denied it but as everytime he smiles at me, my stomach gives me butterflies and a giddy feeling washes over me, I accepted that I had it bad for Myungsoo. I just hope that he loves or least likes me back.

"Yerim, can I talk to you after work? I'm gonna tell you something important." Myungsoo said to me as I'm cleaning tables since it was a few minutes before we close and Sunggyu let Myungsoo stay late since he's our friend now, not a customer.

"Sure" I answered, curious on what will he tell to me that is so important?

After fifteen minutes, we closed up and Myungsoo and I walked back to my house. When we went inside, I went straight to the kitchen to fix some us some chocolate since Myungsoo doesn't like to coffee that much.

We sat at the living room in silence, enjoying the drink until Myungsoo spoke softly.

"Do you-do you remember a black cat that lived with you months before?" he asked suddenly, making me choke on my drink, patting my back.

"Yeah, I named him L. Why are you asking?"

Suddenly, Myungsoo turned red in the face, making me squeal inside. He looks so cute! Then he mumbled something which I didn't catch.

"What?"

_Mumble_

"Can you speak louder, Myung? I really can't hear you." I spoke.

"The cat that you took care and named L is me!" he said in irritation and embarrassment.

"Oh, okay…wait, what did you say?" I asked,

_He didn't say that. Why would he say something so ridiculous?_

I laughed, not believing his words. His face turned into a scowl, angry that I laughed.

"Look at me" he demanded

So I did look at him then realization struck like lightning when I gazed at his eyes.

His black eyes are sparkling in mischief, like L's eyes everytime I looked at his eyes.

"How did you turn into a cat?" I asked, believing his words.

"Some gypsy I met turned me into a cat and I won't change back until I fall in love with the person who will took me in and care for me in cat form. So I wandered around, finding someone who is willing to take care of me until I saw you. I knew you'll help so I followed you and you wordlessly helped me and took care for me. It wasn't that hard to fall for you. I was content in my cat form during my stay until I woke up in my human form again, so I decided to go back my old life and trying to find a way to get close to you. So I gathered my courage to walk in the café and talk to you but I chickened out the last minute." he explained to me while looking at my eyes.

I sat there, letting it all sink in my brain.

"So….you like me?" I asked, thinking that it was the safest way to ask

"No, I don't like you. I _love_ you, Yerim." Myungsoo confessed, making him bright red.

I smiled and kissed him in the lips, surprising him.

"I love you too, Myungsoo." I said, making him grin.

So that's how I got my own Chesire Cat and Prince Charming. All because of a bored gypsy who turn a handsome man into a cute cat who held my heart ever since I first laid my eyes on it.


	6. What's Left (WooYeol)

What's Left (WooYeol)

In a house in the center of the city, a lone man is sitting in front of the fireplace, looking at the fire in sad and regret in his eyes, a bottle of wine, half-way empty and a glass on his right hand, nursing the red liquid . He drank the contents all in one go, ignoring the burn traveling down his throat as he swallowed it in one gulp before placing the glass in front of his face, staring at it as if it holds the reason for his situation.

"Did you walk away because of my selfishness or… your mind didn't accept the truth that I denied and hid from you after all the time we've been together?" the man whispered as he examined the glass glowing from the fireplace before he dropped it to the floor, meeting its untimely end.

He stared at the mess before he sighed and got up to clean it and placed all of his things to their designated places then sat again by fire with a sketch pad in his lap and started to draw a page where a half –finished sketch of a man staring up at him, a smile on his lips. The man tried to draw it as similar as the image he had of the other inside his mind but it was nowhere near the same as the actual person who left him ten months ago. Well, it was his fault to begin with what happened then.

A knock startled him out of his musings. He got up and went to the door, opening it to be greeted by the sight of his best friend, who just went inside and sat on the chair across from the seat he occupied earlier.

"I heard from Dongwoo and Hoya that you're drinking again." his friend said, looking at the fire with a concerned expression on his features.

The other just waved off his words before sitting down and sketched again, ignoring his friend's hard stare on his direction.

"I'm not drinking myself until I passed out if that's what you meant by drinking, hyung. Dongwoo hyung and Hoya are paranoid if they thought that I'll act like those people in dramas who drink when they were dumped." he said, glancing up from his drawing to see the other's unamused face.

"Still, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself from what happened with Sungyeol, Woohyun." the other told him with a soft look.

Woohyun sighed, closing the pad and placing it on the side table before he stared at his friend with a look of regret etched on his face.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had told him the truth from the start but being the selfish person I was, I haven't told him until he saw the picture." he said bitterly, making Sunggyu roll his eyes at his friend's pathetic state.

"I warned you that both of you will get hurt if you two got together and you said that wouldn't pursue it but no, you didn't keep your words when you announced that Sungyeol's your boyfriend to us that day of our school festival." Sunggyu scolded him, making the other look down in shame.

"Even though with that knowledge in my mind, it didn't stop my heart from loving him more than it was necessary." Woohyun confessed.

"You know, if I were in his shoes, I would also get angry at you for keeping it a secret for 3 years. Maybe Sungyeol might come back to us if he accepted the truth and doesn't hate us anymore." the older tried to comfort the other but it didn't help as Woohyun just stared blankly at him, his eyes reflected no emotion.

Sunggyu sighed; he stood up and put his hand on the other's shoulder in sympathy before leaving the house.

After some time he left, Woohyun stood up and went to the fireplace and put the fire out.

When he woke up the next morning, something felt different in the atmosphere of his home, as if something happened and he didn't know what it is. He did his usual routine of showering and dressing up to work before heading downstairs to start breakfast.

As Woohyun made his way to the kitchen, he heard someone cooking, making him wonder who is in his home in this morning, assuming that Dongwoo hyung would come and cooked since he was worried about him not eating enough food.

When he saw the person inside, it made freeze in his place. The other turned around and smiled at Woohyun before placing the scrambled eggs on the table and motioned him to sit.

Woohyun still continued to stare at Sungyeol as if he is hallucinating him in his mind, making him frozen in his place at the entrance of the kitchen while Sungyeol just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the other's reaction but he understood why he reacted like that. It's not every day that your ex-boyfriend just showed up at his own house; cooking breakfast as if nothing happened like he didn't vanished into thin air for the last ten months without anyone's knowledge of his whereabouts.

"Sit and eat, we'll talk about what happened the last time we saw we each other later." Sungyeol said as he placed two dishes down the table and began to eat which made Woohyun snap out of his shock and proceeded to sit across Sungyeol and also started to eat.

Both of them ate in silence, neither had the heart to break it.

They still didn't talk as they cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. The atmosphere became heavier as they lounge on the living room, both of them wanted to say something but were afraid that they might hurt each other again or this issue will never be resolved.

"I'm sorry" Woohyun blurted out, breaking the heavy weight of the silence that hung in the air for the last few hours.

Sungyeol just stared at him in shock, his mouth moving but there are no sounds coming out making look like a fish.

"I know that it was wrong to keep it from you these last three years but I really didn't know that you were looking for me when you move here in college." Woohyun apologized, his head bowed in shame of his mistakes and decisions that made him hurt Sungyeol.

Sungyeol looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before hugging Woohyun, making the other surprised by his actions.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that you're my older brother then?" Sungyeol asked, his head facing Woohyun's neck with tears streaming down on his face.

Woohyun didn't respond, his hand tangling with Sungyeol's hair in a comforting gesture.

"I really love you, Sungyeol. I thought you would hate me if you knew that I'm your older brother that left you when we were kids. I was selfish then, even now I'm still selfish. The reason I ran away is because I noticed I cared for you more than I should and it terrified me. If you or our parents found out about it, you will probably hate me and abandon me. I'm really_, really_ sorry for what happened months ago and for you to find it out that way. Can you forgive me?" Woohyun asked in a shaky whisper as he tried to surpress his emotions.

Sungyeol just smiled and cupped Woohyun's face.

"I've already forgiven you, hyung. It's just… you hid the truth from me all these years and you didn' bother to tell me. I left to clear my head and make sense in this mess we made so I traveled to places to do it. Even though I'm mad at what you did but it didn't stop me from loving you even though we're brothers." he said with sincerity in his voice that made Woohyun sigh in relief.

"So, shall we start again?" Woohyun asked.

"Definitely"

It's a start of mending a broken relationship and a new life without the lies in it.


End file.
